grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebos the Primeval of Darkness
Erebus, a son of Chaos, the personification of darkness and the deepest depth in the Underworld, though above his brother Tartarus. the region where the river Lethe flows, where death itself dwells is his domain. Erebus could be best described as darkness itself. In the earliest of time, Erebus and Night (Nyx) once ruled the cosmos for eons they dwelled in love, creating many things and Day (Hermera) and Aether (light, or the pure air) were born from them 1st Many beings dwelled in Erebus. Persephone was there when Hades first abducted her and hid her from the sight of her mother, Demeter. Erebos primeval of Darkness Among all ancients Erebus was one of the early class of the Protogenoi. Erebus, together with his sister-wife Nyx, was born in the beginning of time from Chaos, the shapeless nothingness who, ironically, was also the mixture of everything Like all the first-born gods, Erebus also represented a fundamental element of the universe. He was the god of shadows and was DARKNESS himself. It would be interesting for us to mention that her consort Nyx was also a deity of darkness, and the goddess of night Has complete mastery over the manipulation of Shadows and Darkness. That means Erebus can manipulate and control things by their shadows; can make shadows become three-dimensional, tangible, even living beings; can use darkness and shadows as portals from one another (Source). Furthermore, he can bless one with some of his powers. “His blessing gives you powers over the dark. For one, you can control shadows as living things. They are your faithful servants. You can make them do whatever you want. They can reshape themselves and store things within themselves. However, you cannot become a shadow or shadow travel.” The good: Control shadows The shadows can reshape and store things within themselves. Shadows can spy on things for you and can "communicate" with you The bad: Can only summon so many shadows to help you at once No shadow mimicry or travel Like many of the Protogenoi (and the gods in general), Erebus also possessed the virility some men could only wish for. Unlike most of the gods, though, he remained faithful to his wife, Aether (Brightness) Charon (of keen gaze) Epiphron (Prudence, shrewdness, thoughtfulness and carefulness) Hemera (Day) Hypnos (Sleep): father, with Pasithea, of Phantasos (dreams) Moros (Doom) Nemesis (Indignation, Retribution) Sophrosyne (temperance, balance, moderation) Thanatos (Death) Morpheus (Dreams) Nyx also bore several children without the help of any male. but Erebus still treated them as his own, though. The god is a underworld governor Like the sky and seas the underworld has lords who each rule specific realms Erebus was the governor of his realm and even Ouranos, Kronos, Zeus or Hades the current Lord of the Underworld have authority there. Erebus as an underworld Ancient has authority in all realms though some more limited then others, while in Hades he was shown as strong as the younger god in his own realm partly due to him being a creator of the underworld as his energies Flow thru the all the realms along with Nyx Tartarus Unlike the other Protogenoi, Erebus does not fade nor become transformed into a thing with the coming of the younger generation of gods. To add to that, he continued to play an important role in the cycles of night and day. However, while the other gods kept coming and going and bickering against each other, Erebus had always kept his mouth shut and in the dark. This had earned him the favor of the newly crowned King Cronus. Along with being the god of darkness and shadows, the Titan lord also appointed him the governor of the infernal region where the dead had to pass immediately after dying. It was: A world below where no ray of sunshine, no gleam of daylight or vestige of health-giving terrestrial life ever appeared. In this guise, Erebus became associated with his fellow Protogenoi and governor of hell, Tartarus. They were both put under the dominion of the Titan Iapetus who ruled the Underworld, much to Erebus’ displeasure. It is said that the god Hades was brought up in either his or Tartarus’ realm. When the Titanomachy came, Erebus still did not take sides. As a result, he did not become affected by it. He still retained his power as governor when Hades ascended the throne of the Underworld. Erebos is the embodiment of Darkness and a child of Chaos His thick mists of darkness were said to envelop the edges of the world where the domed sky met the earth and fill the hollow caverns beneath the earth. These dark mists his wife Nyx drew up across the heavens each night to bring darkness to the world and his daughter Hemera (Day) scattered each morning to bring day - the one blocking out the glowing light of Aither (the glowing upper air and son of Erebos) and the other clearing the darkness to let his light shine again upon the earth. Erebos is not only the God of Darkness but also the personification of darkness that surrounded the Underworld or Tartarus his physical mass separates Tartarus from the rest of the Underworld. --Children Of Nyx (Night) and Erebus: Fatum (Fate), Senectus (Old Age), Mors (Death), Letum (Dissolution), Continentia (Continence), Somnus (Sleep), Somnia (Dreams), Amor – that is Lysimeles, Epiphron, Porphyrion, Epaphus, Discordia (Discord), Miseria (Wretchedness), Petulantia (Wantonness), Nemesis, Euphrosyne, Amicitia (Friendship), Misericordia (Compassion), Styx; the three Parcae (Fates), namely Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos; the Hesperides Aegle, Hesperie. --Powers & Abilites-- Section heading Write the second section of your page here.